Silver Cross
by Burzrog Gurthiel
Summary: Ginny got a necklace from an old woman.She broke off her friendship with her "best friends". When light light swollows her she finds her self being poked, to find three crazy girls who turn out to be her "team". Updated again!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: What ever you don't reconize belongs to JK Rowling. The SLIGHT crossover with Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to the TV program people. And what/who you DON'T reconize, like Sage, Spice, the old lady, Slayer's realm, and the Plot, belong to ME!

Author's Note: Translations will be at the bottom of the chapter OR after the sentences. The languages will be Elfish, Latin and Spainish. Please if you read then leave a review. It doesn't matter if you like it or not. Flames are welcome but, the have to be construtive.

Virginia- If your not constructive beware! This girl has a temper. But, not as bad as MINE :)

Burzrog Gurthiel (BG)-No one's can match up to your's except your own mother's.

Virginia- Mother? :She muffled voice:

BG- :Holds up duck tape: You can't live with out duct tape!

Virginia-:struggles as author wraps tape and chain's around her hands and feet:

BG- I'll unwrap you only if the reviewer's review.

.

Forget-Me-Not

Chapter One: The silver cross necklace.

A young woman sat looking at a piece of paper. That piece of paper was a picture of her two ex-best friends', Jordan and Taylor. They had gone behind her back and stabbed her.

The young woman had fiery red hair that spilt over her shoulders' and down her back, snaking it's way to her waist. Tear slid down from angry black eyes, that were once chocolate brown, and fell onto the pieces of the picture's that she had finished ripping apart second's before.

The poster's upon her walls looked down at her in sympathy, thinking that she never deserved anything like it.

She covered her head with thin, pale arms wrapping and twisting her long finger's into her hair.

She cried harder; crying for her parent's that never knew she was ther, her ex-friends, her family, her family's friends. She didn't cry for herself. She thought she deserved every inch of this punishment.

Her crying stopped when she heard foot step's walking to her door, then a knock.

"Um... Ginny? Are you okay?" asked a hesitated voice, from behind her white door. That belong to only one person, Hermione Granger.

"Yes, 'Mione. I'm okay." Ginny called back.

"Okay your mother wants you downstairs. Were living in a few minutes. I brought you up some toast and juice, since you never ate." the voice called then foot steps headed upstairs.

"Thanks, 'Mione." she whispered and walked to the door. She opened it and found a tray that Hermione brang up. She dragged it in and closed the door softly.

She got dressed in her uniform; a plaid skirt with faded red, gold and grey lines, a white botton up blouse, a grey vest out lined in red and gold, with a lion crest on the left side corner and pinned on a badge that had a P on it. Leaving her black robe off that had the same desine on her left breast.

She finished her breakfast and slipped in to her black shoes, grabbing her trunk and tray, she hurried down stairs.

.

Virginia Serinity Weasley or Ginny for short, was the baby and olnly girl out of her six older siblings.

The oldest Bill was rarley seen at home. He worked in Romeania as a dragon trainer.

Charlie the second oldest also was not seen at the Weasley house or the "Burrow" as it was called. He was a curse breaker at Gringotts.

Percy was the BAD EGG of the family since her started working for the Ministy of Magic and was disowned from the family.

Fred and George or sometimes went by Forge and Gred, were of course twins. The twins had oppened a prank shop over the summer when they had left school.

Ron was the youngest out of all his older brothers. He was Prefect for the second year in a row for Gryffindor.

While Ginny was Prefect for the first year for Gryffindor.

Ginny's older brother's were all known for head-boy, prefects, Gryffindor captin's, or the boyfriend of the smartest girl in school AND the bestfriend of the Boy-Who-Lived.

Ginny was a no-body. Her two best friend's had turned against her, thinking that she was extremly ugly and stupid. Ginny was a normal 15 year old witch who went to Hogwarts of Wtichcraft and Wizardry. She was neither stupid nor ugly as others had thought. She was drowned in baggy hand-me-down's from her brother's and never wore makeup. It didn't help that she never brushed her hair or that she braided her hair before bed and left it wavvy and frizzy.

She was extremly smart and the Professors knew and were moving her up a year to sixth year with her last older brother, along with the apprenticeship to her Potion's professor, Severus Snape.

Ginny kept to the shadow's in the halls of the school, making herself invisible to the eye. And it helped that her older brother's over shadowed her never letting her see the light.

.

Ginny grabbed her old, worn trunk and dragged it down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen and found her mother, Ron, Hermione Granger, and HIM.

.

Like all Weasley's the had red hair and had quick temper's.

Ron was 16 tunned 17 that summer. He had blue eyes that stared lovingly down at his burnette girl friend, Hermione. He towered oover her petite form.

Hermione was the most smartest young women that walked into Hogwarts since Lily Evans, Harry's mother. She had straight hair that fell a little below her shoulders and honey-gold eyes that stared lovingly back into Ron's eyes. She was also head girl for Hogwarts.

HIM was Harry Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived, he was called this because he lived through the Killing Curse and defeated Lord Voldemort (He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, You-Know-Who, or Tom Marvalo Riddle.) Voldemort killed his father, James Potter, and his mother. Harry had black messy hair that fell into his emerald green eyes that were no longer framed in glasses, but instead he wore contacts. He filled out, not the small, skinny boy he was but, into a tall, lean young man.

Everyone knew that Ginny had loved Harry or more than seven years. Not once had she ever gone on a date with him. No she binded into the shadows.

. King Crossing's between platform's 9 and 10 .

"Come on Hermione first, next Ron, then Harry" Mrs Weasley called.

After waiting for her parent's to go after the "Golden Trio", as many Slytherin's and Professor Snape liked to call them, she followed.

Ginny lugged her trunk in an empty compartment and pushed it under the window.

She fiddled with her necklace, that an old lady had given her when Ginny bumped into her during the summer.

. Flash back .

_"Great! It's not enough that I'm late for dinner, but it's getting dark! Stupid Ron and his friend's. 'Well, we've saved the world at least five times. Why can't you go down to the market and get the chicken?' It's way too hot to be out here. Why couldn't mom just Accio the stupid chicken? But, no! She thought of that right when I got the stupid chicken. Idiots! Well, Ron! No one really cares if you saved the world! No one asked you to save it. And you never saved the world it was- Opps! I am so sorry!" Ginny ranted, but ran into someone knocking food to the ground. "I didn't see you! I wasn't paying any attention to were I was going. I was trying to get home before dinner." Ginny continued as she ran around scooping up the food and putting it in the bag on the ground._

_"It's quite all right, little one. I'm not easy to notice. You should be getting home, not running around picking up my groceries. Won't your parent's start to worry?" an old woman asked picking up her hat._

_"No, I'm invisible to them and my brother's." Ginny said handing the bag to the older woman._

_"Thank you. What is your name, young one?"_

_"Ginny, Ginny Weasley. I live down the road from here."_

_"Short for Virginia?" the old woman asked as Ginny turned around._

_"Yes, how-" Ginny started as she turned back around to talk to the old woman, but found she had dissapeared._

. End of Flash Back .

Ginny sighed as the train stared to pull away from the station. She watched as the station dissepeared and was replaced by fields of green grass. She remebered what had happened the next day.

. Flash Back .

_"Ginny! Get down here! You have a vistor!" Mrs. Weasley yelled._

_"Coming mum!" Ginny yelled back running down the stairs._

_"Hi, Ginny." said a voice as she stopped at the last step._

_"Uh... Hello." Ginny replied._

_"I wanted to thank you for helping me last night. And to give you this." the old lady said holding out a silver necklace with a small silver cross hanging from the chain._

_Ginny stepped forward as the old lady placed the necklace around her neck and whispered, "Keep it with at all times. It will never come off unless you willing take it off."_

_"Thank you, ma'am" Ginny smiled at the older lady._

_"My pleasure, young one. You will be called soon." was her reply and the little old lady dissepeared once again._

_"Who was that?" Mrs. Weasley asked rounding on Ginny._

_"The only person who could talk to me with out trying to think o my name." Ginny said turning from her mother and storming up the stairs._

. End Flash Back .

"Ginny" came a whisper, shocking Ginny out o her memories.

"Ginny, you have been chosen as the next." came the whisper again before a white light swollowed her.

.

CLIFFY!!!! Mwhahahaha!!! I'm waiting or my beta to get back to me with this chapter she's betaing! But, when she does I'll post it! -

AN: I borrowed the Slayer It's not the whole Slayer from Buffy sort of thing! I changed it to how my idea is! If you have a problem then don't read anymore. And if complain that there are too many Mary Sue's out there oh well! If you don't say anything creative in a flame then it's not good. It won't hurt my feelings! I'll hurt yours! :) Cheers!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Kapper


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: What ever you don't recognize belongs to JK Rowling. The SLIGHT crossover with Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to the TV program people. And what/who you DON'T recognize, like Sage, Spice, the old lady and the Plot, belongs to ME!

Author's Note: Translations will be in BOLD and at the bottom of the chapter OR after the sentences. The languages will be Elfish, Latin and Spanish. Please if you read then leave a review. It doesn't matter if you like it or not. Flames are welcome but, the have to be constructive.

Thanks to those who reviewed in chapter one! :)

Chapter two: _poke poke_ Wakey wakey! _poke_

_poke poke_ "You think she's alive?"

"I don't know. Poke her again!"

_poke poke_ "Wakey, wakey! Smell the bakey!"

_poke poke_

"WHO THE HELL IS POKING ME?!" Ginny yelled sitting up.

"My ears! I think they're bleeding! Bleeding!" a brunette yelled.

"Stop being so dramatic!" a black haired girl yelled.

"You two are really weird." a blonde said, giggling.

"Dumb blonde!" the black haired girl yelled. (AN: no offence to blondes! -)

"I'm not a dumb blonde....usually! You act worse than I do!" the blonde cried.

"Sage, Spice! Do try not to scare the poor thing! Though, I think Dawn already did..." said a voice.

"Sorry, double O." they both mumbled bowing their heads.

"Hello Ginny. I see you've met the twins and Dawn." the old lady said as she looked towards the fiery red head.

"Yes... You're the old lady who gave me the necklace! Where am I?" Ginny asked standing up.

"You are in the realm of the Slayer" the elder answered kindly.

"I think I must have hit my head." Ginny exclaimed.

"No dear. This is your team; Dawn is the brunette who's nickname is Spirit, Katherine who goes by Sage is the black haired, and Michelle is the blonde who goes by Spice. Come you three meet your leader, Ginny Weasley." Said the older woman putting her arm around Ginny's shoulders.

"Hey! What's up, Ginger?" Dawn asked shaking Ginny's hand.

"Welcome, oh mighty leader of our pack!" Michelle giggled.

"'Ey, chica! Are you ready for a change?" Katherine asked.

"Uh... Nothing. And what change? Leader? I think I need to lie down for a bit." Ginny answered, holding her head as sat on the ground.

"It's a lot to take in at one time but, you are the chosen one. You are the leader. You are the Slayer." the old lady said.

"So, so... Why was I chosen?" Ginny stuttered.

"The Slayer has to have special abilities that come naturally. We can not give the Slayer the abilities. Since one Slayer died but, was brought back to life through her friend's who were loyal to her and brought her back through Wicca magic. She also is the oldest out of the Slayers in history. Dawn is her little sister." the old woman explained.

"Oh." Ginny whispered, "So change? What does that mean and me being the leader?"

"You are the leader, the Slayer. These girl's are here to help you and to keep you company. Michelle is a Wicca, one of the strongest. Don't be fooled by her personality though it can be quite misleading. Dawn is just as bubbly, but was trained in hand combat and weaponry from her sister. Katherine is second in command. She has stealth and wits. You even this off, you are a witch, easily take in what Dawn shows you, and Katherine will fill you in on what strategies are used. The change is your whole new look. You'll go shopping with them and get what you need and then you'll start your training." the older woman explained once more, seeming as she wasn't losing one bit of breath, "I want you four to be back by 7:00 am sharp tomorrow. Show her the routes. Give her a taste of what's to come." She then disappeared without another word.

"You want to pull a Spirit, Spice or Sage?" Michelle asked smirking slightly.

"What she mean's is, do you want to look like Spirit, the prep. Spice, the punk/prep. Or me the full punk/goth/whatever I feel like wearing look?" Katherine translated rolling her eyes.

"Uh I'll go with all of them." Ginny said.

"Good choice! Off we go!" Michelle called looping her arm into Ginny and Dawn's and skipped into a bunch of fog with Katherine close behind.

"First stop Aeropostale!" Dawn said smiling while dragging Ginny, who grabbed Michelle, who grabbed a disgusted Katherine in behind her.

"I'm going to die! Die I tell you! Preppy junk! Ah!!!!!!!" Katherine cried running towards the exit.

"Get back here! There's nothing wrong with preppy... and it's not really preppy... well... never mind just come on!" Michelle and Dawn yelled grabbing the back of her red tank top and an arm around her waist.

"No!! The agony! Oh, the agony!" Katherine cried.

"Now who's being dramatic? I'll buy you new fuzzy socks and another tattoo, Happy?" Dawn asked rolling her eyes upward.

"Fine, I'll be sulking in the corner, uh... over there!" Katherine said pointing to a blank corner that was next to the door.

"Does she always act like that?" Ginny asked nervously, eyes getting a bit wide.

"Yup! Don't worry about it!" Michelle replied wondering over to undergarments.

An hour later (Okay this so happens when my mom takes her time buying some weird thing for me in THAT store. I only wear the dark colors from there! Don't like it 'cause it's too... prepish.) They walked out carrying a bag a piece from undergarment's to accessories.

"My pick!" Katherine cried walking as fast as she could to the Dungeon.

"Whoa!" Ginny mumbled.

"Abbs! I have a first timer here! We need to fit her head to toe! Clothes, shoes, piercing, tattoos!" Katherine yelled over the blasting of hard rock music.

"First timer? She won't know what hit her!" an electric blue haired girl smiled from behind the counter.

Two and half hours later each carried two more bags, except Katherine who carried four for herself and two for Ginny. Ginny got her lip pierced along with two other piercing on each lower ears and a tattoo on her hip.

"What did you get done, Ginger?" Spice asked.

"A stake in a weasel's throat." was her reply.

"Poor weasel! Animals have feeling too yah know!" Dawn said.

"I know. But, the meaning is that my parent's and brother's ignored me. Since their last name is Weasley. I refuse to be called Weasley from here on out. And that I'm a Slayer." Ginny said walking to the food court's Ruby Tuesdays.

"Damn! And I thought Spice and I had it bad." Katherine exclaimed.

"What?" Ginny asked.

After they ordered their drinks and food Katherine replied, "Well, our "parent's" ignored Spice, Misha, Corinne, and I as long as I can remember. When Misha and Corinne were born when Spice and I were 12, they gave us our siblings who are also twins. We took care of them. But, our "parent's" paid for clothes, food and that kind of junk but, we never saw them except when we were paid last Christmas. I expect to see them then this year too. We were ignored most of our lives so, now we pay for a nanny while me and Spice were at school. But, last year the nanny was going to take off with the twins. I forgot something at the house and caught her before then. Now, we are taking both the twins to school with us."

"Oh. So you're going to come to school with me?" Ginny asked her eyes wide.

"Yeah. Sage and I have Wiccan powers but, we already asked your headmaster for permission." Michelle answered.

"Why aren't we at school?" Ginny questioned.

"You were sent back a two months in the human realm. Your time is frozen." Dawn replied.

"Where did Spice go?" Katherine asked looking up.

"Over there." Ginny pointed to a booth where Michelle was flirting with a two boys.

"Your turn" Dawn moaned.

"Nope I dragged her off last time. Remember I got the handprint on my arm yesterday?" Katherine asked smugly.

"You suck!" Dawn grumbled.

"I know" Katherine smirked at Dawn's back.

"So are we done yet?" Ginny asked.

"Shopping? Almost. We have to go back to the Dungeon. You're getting your hair done. The only reason we left earlier was because Spirit was getting hungry and she was bothering the other customers." Katherine said never taking her eyes off of the booth across the room.

After they finished eating and Dawn managed to get Michelle away from the other booth without an injury, they headed back to the Dungeon. Ginny got her hair dyed a blood red and it was charmed straight since the store was owned by witches and wizards. Katherine got a tattoo on her shoulder. It was a blood red moon and a black wolf with blue eyes mixed with blue growling, with its sharp white teeth gleaming and drool/foam dripping from its mouth. The girls managed to talk Michelle into getting a tattoo. She got a tattoo on her lower tailbone of a black dragon, and her belly button pierced. Dawn got her ears pierced freaking out that her parent's would kill her.

After another two and half hours it was getting dark and Dawn said, "New moons are the funniest! We go rent a hotel room and go out to the club near by usually there are vampire's and we slay them outside before they can kill or turn anyone."

Ginny of course was nervous since she had never done anything like this before. The other girls were appalled that she never went clubbing before. With a 'We are going to teach you!', Ginny was clothed in a dark green tube top with wide sleeves that were tight to her elbow's then loosened and a black mid thigh skirt. Black knee high boots were thrown at her head causing her to catch it on pure reflex.

"We know you are the slayer now! Your instincts should show up tonight!" Dawn yelled from the bathroom.

She walked out allowing Katherine and Michelle to fly right past her. Dawn wore tight, low rise black leather pants with a midriff blue shirt. She walked over to Ginny and pulled on a pair of blue ankle boots.

"Watch this! It's too funny!" Dawn whispered to Ginny.

"Hey! It's my turn!" Michelle yelled.

"No, it's not! You went first last time!" Katherine yelled back.

"I'm younger!"

"Beauty comes before age!"

"shock Uh!"

"Ha!"

"Hey! That wasn't fair! You used a different strategy!" Michelle yelled beating on the bathroom door.

Half hour later Katherine came out with black baggy jeans and a tight red bandana tied around her upper torso, black fingerless gloves and black knee length boots. Michelle then hurried into the bathroom.

Rolling her eyes Katherine brushed her black pin straight hair to her waist and tied it into a messy bun. Moving to Ginny she did the same thing, except Ginny's hair only went to her shoulders, and twisted the curly locks into a high ponytail. Dawn had her hair braided into tiny cornrows with blue beads at the ends. After an hour Michelle appeared with an orange mini skirt, a white tight tank top, strappy heeled orange shoes, and her hair plaited into to French braids.

"Finally! We thought you fell in!" Ginny said strapping a stake to her wrists and slipping a dagger into her boots.

"Well I have to look good!" Michelle said defensibly, putting a stake and a cross into her purse.

"Yea, it takes her just as long every morning. That's why she goes last." Dawn replied slightly muffled from the trunk of weapons, "I guess I need to put this stuff in my purse too, huh?"

"That's what you get! for wearing ankle boots." Katherine said from strapping a long dagger into her huge, deep pocket's and a stake.

"People stop fighting'! We have a club to get, too" Ginny mumbled slightly annoyed that they weren't hurrying.

::: At club :::

"Come on, to the dance floor!" Dawn yelled over the loud music, pulling Ginny along.

Each girl took turns dancing with Ginny until she got it and was asked to dance by a few guys. While dancing with some guy named - Rob? Jack... JOHN!

"Wanna go outside with me? It's getting too stuffy in here." He lightly whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her neck.

Looking at her new friend's who nodded and walking toward her slowly.

"Sure" she said as she smiled innocently.

Weaving through the crowd they moved outside.

"You brought a pretty one this time, John" came a person's voice followed by laughter, pushing her closer to the wall behind her.

"Well sorry to crash the party on you...poor things must think I'm innocent don't you?" Ginny asked titling her head and smiling.

Surprised looks met her as she pulled out her stake and dagger.

"It's the slayer!" a yell from the back of the group.

"We can take her! She's only one little brat!" came the leader's voice.

"We beg to differ." yelled Katherine with Michelle and Dawn behind her cornering the Vampires.

Vampires jumped either at Ginny or the new comers. Ginny's instincts kicked in she staked, dodged, kicked, punched, and hit the Vampires.

"Shit! That was at least half a colony!" Michelle cried when all the vampires were staked.

"Half a colony? There's more?" Ginny asked heightening her senses peering at the rooftops and alley corners.

"Come on. The clubbing is over. We have to patrol now. There's half a colony we just stacked. The other half will be looking for us once they get wind. WE have to be on our toes." Katherine suggested.

"We dub thy leader, we are thou to command." Michelle said winking at Ginny.

They laughed as they patrolled and spirits lightened.

An hour of patrolling Ginny stopped and looked around with narrowed eyes.

They stepped into a circle with backs against on another's as vampires flew out of their hiding places.

"You killed half of our colony" The leader said stepping forward, sneering at them.

"Nah, shit! We thought we were preaching to them!" Katherine yelled sarcastically.

"Don't taunt the evil beings, child." Michelle said warningly.

"Stuff it!" Katherine managed to get out before vampires were moving toward them.

Still in a circle they moved as if reading each other's minds. Each helping the other, while staking or kicking the vampire's out of the way.

When the leader was the last standing, the four started towards him. Instead of attacking he disappeared into the forest as the dawn was coming up.

"Fuck! It's 6:08! We've been patrolling all night!" Dawn yawned looking at the sun.

"Aw shit! We only have 30 to change and get home!" Michelle whined, as they ran to the hotel room.

:: Much later in the Slayer's realm::

"I have a question. Will anyone be missing me? I mean I was missing for a year." Ginny asked.

"Well, all this happened it only past two month's there, and we threw you back in time. No one would have known you were gone." Katherine said looking up from playing her black and red guitar.

"Oh. I'm glad I don't have to explain anything." Ginny replied looking relived.

"Girls! You aren't dressed yet? You have twenty minutes until we have to be there!"

Rowena yelled, the "old" lady who was actually one of the four of the founder's of Hogwarts. She only looked old because of the glamour charm's she placed on herself. She was one of the first witch/slayers in history. She had black hair to her knees usually plaited into a braid and wore blue, bronze robes/dresses.

Dawn put on her plain blue low rise, boot cut jeans, a light green shirt that said in dark green font, "Heart Breaker and a Jaw Breaker", with white sneakers. She put on her regular make-up; silver eye shadow, pale lipstick and a little soft pink blush.

Ginny wiggled into a pair of light blue jean short, a plain white tank top that covered her tattoo, and white sneakers. She left her face plain except for clear lip gloss. And putting in bluish silver bar in her lip and silver small hoops, along with silver studs in her ears.

Michelle tugged on grey low rise shorts, a green sleeveless shirt that was tight at the bust and loosened to her navel showing part of her black dragon tattoo and her green hinted silver pierced navel, and green strappy heeled shoes. She finished by putting in green hoops in her ears. She put light red blush, green eye shadow and dark pink lip gloss.

Katherine stepped in her regular black baggy pants, emerald green off the shoulder shirt with long black sleeves with sliver trimming that showed her wolf tattoo. And silver/gold hoop in her eyebrow, barred silver tongue, a black hoop in her belly button and three black studs each ear at the bottom. She penciled black eyeliner thickly on her lower eyelids and blood red lipstick smeared on her lips.

"Shit, shit! Hurry! Get in the car, get in the car!" Dawn yelled hurriedly closing the trunk of the car after stuffing all of the trunks and cages of the animals like owls, Ginny has and eagle/owl named Vilya and Michelle has two owls -a Snow Owl named Hippocrates and a Barn Owl named Aeropostale, Katherine has a black/gray wolf that is also half dog that has violet eyes. Her name is Kijo (who was turned into a cat but, was sitting on the back middle seat) and her pup is gray/white with deep blue eyes, whose name is Kappa (sat next to her mother).

They hurried to the Kings Crossing Station and looked to Ginny who lead them to the barrier between platform 9 and 10.

"Ginger?" Michelle started.

Rolling her eyes, Ginny ran between the platforms and appeared on the platform of 9 3/4. The other girls hurriedly arrived hesitantly behind her and walked toward the train.

"That scared the Hell out of me!" Dawn said bluntly making the other's giggle and laugh.

Bright white light spilled from the compartment next to them.

"Well, this is my compartment. This as the one I came out of without friends and now entering with friends." Ginny said sliding the door open and settling on the floor against her trunk.

They fell into silence as Katherine got out a book and her laptop, Dawn flipping through a fashion magazine, Michelle leaving to "meet" people, and Ginny falling asleep.

Ginny has been transformed! Next the sorting! And some explaining to do!

I know Ginny's real name is Guinevere or whatever but Virginia is much nicer. And it's my great grandmother's name!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Get it?

Kapper


	3. Changed Chapter Three

Disclaimer: See chapter one

* * *

Chapter Three: The attack

When the train came to a stop, each girl hid their weapons and put on a knee length duster; Ginny wore a burgundy duster, Dawn a light green, Michelle a white, and Katherine in her usual black.  
They waded through the crowded platform with ease, getting awkward glances from ever direction. As they approached the carriages, two girls stepped in front of Ginny.

"Hey, you over grown weasel. What's up with the goon squad? Pay them to hang around with you?" asked a skimpy dressed blond (A/N: No offense!)

"Jordy, you know the weasel is poor! A disgrace on pure bloods everywhere!" a sluttish brunette giggled dizzily (A/N: I was born with brown hair. But now it's black.)

"You shouldn't have said that." Michelle spat as Dawn and Katherine slammed their fists into a pressure point causing the two "girls" to fall unconscious.

They threw the "girls" into a carriage and found another empty one.  
As they sat they burst out laughing. As soon as the carriage started to stop they calmed themselves and rechecked their weapons/clothes.They walked through the doors but was stopped by Professor McGonagall, "Ms.'s Summers and Ragland? Would you please follow- Ms. Weasley! What have you done to yourself?" she gasped at Ginny's appearance.

Ginny smiled, "Yes and no. I WAS a Weasley but now I'm a Ravens. And I dyed my hair and got a few piercing."

The professor nodded and walked stiffly away with the other three girls in tow.  
Ginny flowed into the Great Hall with the second to seventh years and sat at the end of the Gryffindor table closest to the teacher's table.  
Ginny glanced at the teacher's table and saw Misha and Connie sitting next to the old woman AKA Rowena.

"Auntie Ginny!" the two mini twins squealed and ran to hug her.

"Hey Hanna, Kori. Sh!" she whispered as she hugged them and the hall was quiet.

They giggled again and sat on either side of Ginny.

The only thing the two tiny twins had in common were their brown hair and slight freckles dusted over their nose's.  
Misha or Hanna (Flower in Japanese) was four years old and the youngest by nine minutes. Her brown hair fell to her shoulders and were always up in pigtails. Her eyes were a cornflower blue and sparkled in innocence. She wore a denim skirt, an orange shirt and a knee length orange duster. Her white sneakers and white purse sat on the table in easy reach. And, if anyone would notice, she was Michelle's favorite twin.

Connie or Kori (Ice in Japanese) was four years old and the oldest by nine minutes. Her hair fell to her waist in waves but was always up in a tight bun. Her eyes were a hypnotizing purple color. She wore a dark green shirt with baggy black pants and dark green combat boots that were almost black. She wore a knee length dark green duster and was Katherine's favorite twin.

They sat anxiously as all of the first years were sorted and watched as Dawn, Michelle and Katherine walk lazily in.

"Ragland, Michelle."

Michelle sat on the stool and smiled happily as the sorting hat was place on her head.

"SLYTHERIN!" the sorting hat yelled.

The Slytherin table went up and cheers as Michelle and Misha sat at the table.

"Ragland, Katherine"

Katherine sat stiffly and wrinkled her nose as the hat was placed on her head.

"RAVENCLAW!"

As Katherine headed to her table.

"Summers, Dawn"

Dawn walked up the stairs as if she was walking on bubbles and sat.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

As Dawn walked to her table a bang was heard out side the doors.

"Go to Rowena" Michelle and Katherine whispered to the mini twins and walked toward the doors.

As the doors burst open the four girls threw off their dusters and the students were transported to the back half of the hall and a barrier was place in front of them.

Vampires flooded and attacked. Each girl killed more and more vampires but, more seemed to pop up. As the vamps started to die down and runaway to nothing, the girls stopped.

Michelle yawned tiredly causing the girls to begin laughing. The vamps seemed a little testier then usual, but there were extreme amounts of newbies and lower class-men.

_"Good thing none of us released our powers or the Highers would be able to send their worst."_ Katherine thought as they calmed down.

_"Shit. That is SO what we don't need! But now the whole world will know that we are the new vampire killing group ... people ... thing."_ Michelle thought back to them.

_"Nice words." _Ginny thought sarcastically._"Thanks!"_

_"Guess this won't be a vacation, huh?"_ Dawn thought kinda depressed.

With a sweep of Ginny's hand the dust from the vampires disappeared.

_"Now, what to tell everyone else?" _Ginny thought.

_"Don't care. We can't tell them the truth. Make up a lie. It seems that you're going to need the practice."_ Katherine thought. _"True..."  
_  
As the barrier fell the mini twins rushed towards the four, gushing how cool the fight was.

"I believe that you have something to tell us?" Dumbledore questioned, pushing up his half mooned spectacles.

"Yeah. We got a bunch of our buddies together and we made images of vampires. You know how hard that is to learn that over the summer? Each move? It was pretty hard!"Ginny exclaimed. "Plus it was good entertainment, wasn't it?"

A mumble of agreement rose among the student body.

"It seems that the sorting should continue tomorrow and the announcement's. Please, stay in the hall and eat. Teachers will be back in an hour to send you to your dorms. The heads and prefects shall maintain the feast until then." Dumbledore said, and motioned for the four girls and the teachers to follow.

* * *

I'm not sure about everything I had to run a spell check quick! I'm sorry that I haven't been too good about this but my ex called my a suicidal whore and then acted like nothing happened!

Well, please make me feel better by reviewing and thank my beta who has given my lots of support with my life and writing this fic! And wish her luck because she's not feeling too well!

Kapper


	4. Chapter Four UPDATE!

Disclaimer: Once again please see chapter one!

A/N: Ah! I can't believe I haven't posted/updated yet! I'm so stupid! I have to send this to Caitlin after it's done! I have color guard stuff and projects due… **sigh** life was good back in the good old days! Enough about more and more of the story! Oh and for those who don't know… i.e. me… I'm not sure I told you but, Ginny's free and I had to lock her in the closet today when she was annoying me about updating… ok then story time!

Paige2310- thanks for reviewing and the reactions and G/H? You'll it all in the chapter! Maybe!

EgyptianArrow- thanks for reviewing! And I'm happy you really liked this story!

Everyone else- Thanks for reviewing and I hope you review whether or not it's a happy review or a criticism review aka a flame.

Chapter: Four (… this is number four right?)

* * *

The gang and teachers had gone into Dumbledore's office and sat in wait for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to appear. 

Ginny and Dawn were mentally playing a card game in their heads while Michelle and Katherine were fighting again, mentally. Misha and Connie sat on the floor pretending to be in another place.

The fireplace roared and out stepped the Weasley parents.

"What happened? The twins didn't come back did they?" a plump red haired woman asked.

"No, no, Molly. I fear it's much more important then your twins" Dumbledore said waving his hand and two more chairs appeared.

"Ginny! Is that you? What have you done!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked and hurried over to her daughter.

Katherine and Michelle were instantly on their feet standing in front of Ginny.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mrs. Weasley demanded trying to push the two girls out of away.

"Sit down!" Michelle spat shoving Mrs. Weasley into a chair.

Mr. Weasley pointed his wand at Michelle and before he knew it he was slammed into a wall with a hand around his neck.

"My sister doesn't like to repeat herself. Now sit before I end you miserable life." Katherine growled.

"Stand down Katherine, Michelle." Ginny commanded.

Katherine dropped Mr. Weasley to the floor and sat on the floor near Ginny's feet incase of any danger. Michelle backed away from Mrs. Weasley and sat on the other side of Ginny.

"Now, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Professors I am not a Weasley. I am a Ravens. I had grown up over the summer and don't give a flying broomstick at what you think. Don't ever refer to me in such a disgusting manner again." Ginny stated.

"Ms. _Ravens_, you met Professor Ravens I assume?" Dumbledore asked.

"You _assume_ correctly" Ginny mocked.

"Young lady! I did not raise you to disrespect your elders." Mrs. Weasley bellowed.

"Your right, Mrs. Weasley. You didn't raise me. You raised a bunch of sissy BOYS! You wouldn't rip your worshipping body from your perfect sons to notice your daughter!" Ginny spat.

As soon as she spat this out the office door flew open causing everyone to rise to their feet in defensive positions.

Another red head and a brunette appeared.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" the red head asked.

"Apparently your sister has gotten in trouble messing around with these… these hooligans!" Mrs. Weasley yelled glaring at specifically at Michelle and Katherine.

"Now, now, Mrs. Weasley. I don't think it's nice to be calling people names." a calm baritone voice said.

Ginny looked up and saw the most gorgeous boy she had ever seen in her entirely short lived life.

Her eyes made contact with beautiful gray/green eyes and she gasped…

* * *

I know it's really short but I want everyone to guess who this 'gorgeous' boy is Ginny is awing over! First one to guess gets a cookie and an award for good brains! 

I'll try and update really soon! And if anyone wants to email me: PeachLips239 at yahoo dot com

I totally hate cliffy's but I have to get to bed - my body hurts from practice!

Kapper


	5. It doesn't make sense! Ch 5

Disclaimer: See chapter one!

Reviewers:

Isis's Rose- Thanks for reviewing! And you shall see the answer in this chapter!

A/M: Ok this chapter is going to be short! But the good news is that I made color guard! whoops

* * *

Last time:

**Ginny looked up and saw the most gorgeous boy she had ever seen in her entirely short lived life.**

**Her eyes made contact with beautiful gray/green eyes and she gasped…**

* * *

Chapter Five: (Wow! Chapter five! Can't believe this is happening!)

'_Hot babe_!' a voice squealed inside five minds.

Ginny managed to blush and jerk her head away from the hot bad boy standing in the doorway.

"Then what should I call them? Sluttish whores?" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

Ginny's emotions did a 180 and she slammed her birth mother tightly against the wall so hard that the whole room moved under the impact.

Before Ginny could do anything else three hands pulled Ginny off of Mrs. Weasley.

"I do not want her in here Dumbledore. She isn't helping this situation. I hear one more comment out of her mouth I'll collect her fucking head fresh right off her shoulders." Katherine stated calmly.

"Ginny? What really happened to you? You changed when you got off the train." Hermione stepped forward totally ignoring Katherine's threat.

Ginny calmed herself, "I went back into a different time."

"How?"

"My necklace activated before I entered the carriage with my friends."

"So, where you disappeared to, you learned how to fight vampires?" the gorgeous raven haired male asked.

"Yes, but I suppose you could say that I let my instinct take over" Ginny replied not looking at him.

"Ginny I thought you got over your crush on me." he smirked.

"Harry Potter? Oh my goddess! You changed A LOT over the period of time between the train ride and Hogwarts!" Ginny gasped.

"Holly shit!" Michelle cried, "I thought you said this guy was cute! Not dripping with absolute hotness!"

"I do not think your mother raised you to come in here to throw people around and use such language!" McGonagall said.

Katherine growled at the professor.

Dumbledore sighed and rubbed his temples, "I do believe that this meeting is to be ended. Apparently, everyone is on their last nerve."

"I do believe that is the smartest thing I have ever heard from you" Harry snorted and left with stunned silence behind him.

'O-M-G! That is one hot bad boy!' Dawn swooned as the walked down the hall behind Rowena.

'What kind of meeting is that? Vampires could organize a better one then that shit' Ginny said in annoyance.

'Hn, really!' Katherine snorted quietly not to wake the sleeping child in her arms.

"This is your dorm. You will be sharing so you won't be waking everyone up with all the noise you make." Rowena smiled.

* * *

Mean while:

"Watch them. I want to know what they are doing" a voice said to Dumbledore.

"Yes, master. I shall have the teachers and students watch them." Dumbledore responded.

Hermione's eyes widened and she silently ran out without anyone seeing her.

She had to get to Ginny to tell her what she had just seen.

* * *

Ok that was short! And it seemed like it jumped from one point to another! I guess it doesn't help that I'm so tired I can't think straight! Any way's thanks for reading and I'll have this chapter and chapter four betaed!

:yawn:

Kapper


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See chapter once again

A/N: OMG! I had amazing reviews! I was surprised!

lXlJadelXl- I don't have a clue where I got the idea. I guess it came from my friend and I, were talking how we thought the Weasley were big and seemed to shadow over the younger kids, Ron and Ginny. Since Ginny is my favorite character I thought, 'Hey, she should be like a heroine or something.' But, I knew I wanted her to kick butt! My friends and I are very protective of each other, too. We had this one girl, her name isn't worth saying, in our group, we thought she was one of our friends. It ended up that everyone heard the secrets we kept secret. She told everyone about my friend going through a hard time. So we ended up kicking her out of the group. We basically stripped her of our badass title. So now she's nothing but a puppet under the 'government' of preps.

Other reviewers:

Thanks for reviewing if I forgot to put your name up! Oh! And to the one's who put me in their fav. stories, thanks! I didn't think anyone would seem to like this story. Once again EVERYONE- thanks!

Chapter Six

Ginny awoke with a jerk. Sweat stuck to her body like a sticky second skin.

'_That was strange_.' she thought rubbing her temples and calming her breathing.

_:Flashback/Dream:_

_Dark fog glided across the stone cold floor as Ginny stood stiffly in the dark room._

_Suddenly torches came alive on the walls. There was door at the end of the hall._

_Ginny walked toward the door, but it seemed to get farther and farther away. Ginny's brow furrowed and she started to run. As her lung's screamed for breath, she appeared in another room._

_This room was different. It was brightly lighted and filled with people. Ginny walked around and saw her old family. She walked up to them and found that they didn't see her._

_Ginny found that it wasn't much of a surprise. A familiar hand touched her hand. Ginny turned and looked at her friends and new family she had met._

_She felt the love and warmth that had lacked in her early childhood and her first steps to adulthood._

_She forgot the betrayal and being invisible to everyone. She only basked in the wondrous memories she had shared with these people._

_The scene changed again and she saw each of her friends die; first Michelle was killed by Dawn, Katherine killed Dawn and was killed by sacrificing herself for a younger year. Everyone she knew had truly died in her eyes. The mini twins were clutched in each other's arms and Rowena's body laid sprawled on the floor as if she had tried to defend the children, but her spirit floated above her body. Harry died killing Dumbledore and Voldemort. Along with them Hermione, the Weasley's, and many of the Hogwart's students, staff, and deatheaters were dead on the grounds and halls._

_She stood where she saw all the destruction that had been caused. She didn't want this and she knew that this could not happen. It couldn't. At least she hoped it would never happen._

_:End dream/flashback:_

Shaking her head Ginny climbed out of bed and took a quick shower. Ginny hurriedly changed into red running shorts and a white tank top with white running shoes.

She didn't wake up the other because she figured they wouldn't be use to the time change and she needed time for herself.

She stretched the jogged out onto the grounds and started running around the lake. On her third lap she was joined by Harry.

"Hey, Gin-Gin." Harry smirked knowing Ginny had always hated then name.

Ginny groaned and sped up trying to ignore him.

"You can't ignore me and you know it." Harry smirked easily keeping up with her.

"How long have you been following me?" Ginny asked starting to get slightly tired of running.

"I was running two laps before you came out. I've been following you since."

"Oh. Do you know how to spar?" Ginny asked started to jog half way around the lake.

"What kind? Sword, hand to hand, knives, wands, wandless, ect?" Harry replied.

"Sword, hand to hand, knives and staffs" Ginny said.

They started walking as they went around the corner. Ginny flopped on the ground panting.

"How can you last the long? With no breathing hard?" she asked.

"You weren't the only one who went away for a few months."

Ginny summoned her weapon trunk and got out her sword, knives, daggers and staff.

Her sword was 40 inches long; the blade was made of silver and had a hairline dip from point to the end of the blade. Also on the blade were runes for protection, extra power, solar light, calling/killing the dead, and other meanings. The hilt had several blue gems placed in a cross like look.

Her two knives was 12 inches in length, the blades were also made of pure silver and was almost 2 inches wide. Runes for protection, light and air were placed on the blade and the hilt was white ivory.

Her dozens of daggers were small; the blades were made of dark silver and had runes for an exact hit and protection. The hilt was wrapped in dark material and a small chain wrapped around the bottom of the hilt.

The staff was made of a dark cherry wood; it was almost 7 feet in length and barely 2 inches in diameter. It was very smooth except for the top and bottom of the staff. The top had many line curving into a triangle (about a foot) around a moonstone ball. At the very bottom it was sanded into a sharp point.

They spared with knives and daggers first then sword and following with staff. As soon as they finished their dance, Harry had won twice with sword, knives and daggers. Ginny won easily with staff.

"We should try that again tomorrow." Ginny said sitting on her trunk.

"Yeah, same time?" Harry asked.

"Of course!"

They walked to gather for a short time before parting at the 4th floor. Ginny walked up to the painting of a panther.

"Ginny! Ginny, wait!" a voice yelled.

* * *

I'm sorry it's short! I feel so bad! But I like the cliffy! Sorry yall! Review and I'll try to post again SOON! I already started chapter 7! I'm not sure it even made any sense! o well: (

-Kapper


End file.
